Elric 3 Siblings
by meshi-chan
Summary: Alphonse Elric dan Edward Elric memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Annabelle Elric. OCs and Typos and Abal. DLDR, No Flames


Elric 3 Siblings

Disclaimer : I Do not own FMA nor the Characters. Hanya saja, saya punya OC sayaaa

Rated : T

Warning : OCs , Abal, Aneh, Miss-Typo .

A/N : BANGUNKAN FANDOM INI! XD Saya berusaha untuk membangunkan fandom yang sedang terlelap ini. Saya belum pernah bikin cerita disini sih… -,-

Ini cerita terinspirasi dai 4Koma Theater. Elric 3 Siblings! :D. Enjoy, Review dan Kritikan diterima dan No Flames, please?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Proulogue<p>

* * *

><p>"Sial! Bukan begini caranya!" rintih seorang anak berambut pirang sambil memegang kaki yang berlumuran darah. "Alphonse.. Annabelle.. Ibu"<p>

"Oniichan.." rintih seorang perempuan berambut coklat, ia menatap anak berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hijau miliknya. "Ibu… "

Si perempuan menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa mual, sementara anak berambut pirang sudah muntah. Ia tidak tahan menatap mahluk yang bergerak menggeliat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" teriak anak itu.

"Ibu.. Ibu….." Si perempuan mulai terisak pelan seraya mahluk itu bergerak.

"Anna.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada khawatir. "Kakimu.. Juga."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, oniichan." Balas si perempuan. Ia menarik baju zirah dibelakangnya hingga zirah itu terjatuh. "Al-oniichan ada di gerbang. Aku harus cepat..."

"Anna! Jangan! Aku yang telah membuat Al hilang ke gerbang. Aku saja." Anak itu mencegah si perempuan.

"Apa oniichan yakin?" Tanya si perempuan ragu.

"Ya. Aku yakin, Anna." Kata si anak sambil memberi tatapan tidak akan mundur. "Aku akan lakukan apa saja agar kita tidak kehilangan Al."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan kembali Ed-oniichan."

Anak itu menatap si perempuan. Lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Kau boleh ambil jantungku, apapun! Tapi.. Kembalikan adikku!" PLAK!

Sinar putih muncul membuat mata hijau si perempuan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kakakku." Bisik si perempuan sambil menekan darah di kakinya.

Sinar putih muncul kembali dan kali ini anak berambut pirang itu berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya.

"Oniichan!" pekik si perempuan.

Lalu, ia melihat zirah dibelakangnya bergerak. Dan merintih.

"Dimana ini..?" Zirah itu duduk dan terdengar nada terkejut ketika ia melihat mahluk hitam dihadapanya. "Mustahil.."

Kepala zirah itu melihat sekelilingnya, dan berhenti di anak perempuan berambut coklat.

"ANNA!" panggilnya, berlari kearah perempuan itu dan menggendongnya. "Niisan!"

Zirah itu menghampiri anak berambut pirang tersebut.

"Niisan… Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya zirah tersebut, memegang kepalanya.

"Teori Oniichan tidak salah, bukan? Kenapa bisa..?" Tanya si perempuan, mencengkram bajunya erat.

"Teoriku tidak salah sama sekali, Anna, Al…"kata anak si berambut pirang, memegang tangan kanannya.

"Yang salah itu… Kita." Kata si rambut pirang.

Sementara itu….

BRAK! BRAK! BRAAK!

Terdengar ketukan (Gabisa dibilang ketukan, tapi gedoran?) di pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu siang2 hujan seperti ini?" Tanya seorang nenek seraya menuju pintu.

"Ini aku, Nek! Alphonse!" seru seseorang diluar.

"Ya ampun, Alphonse Elric! Ada ap—"

Nenek itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia menjauhkan cerutunya.

DI ambang pintu, ada sebuah zirah, membawa 2 anak yang berlumuran darah.

"Nek… Tolong Annabelle dan Niisan… Kumohon…" Zirah itu terduduk lemas si ambang pintu.

"Nek? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang. Setelah melihat apa yang ia lihat di ambang pintu, ia berteriak,

"ED! ANNA!" teriak perempuan itu sambil berlari kearah zirah tersebut.

"Winry! Ambil peralatan dokter di kamarku!" perintah nenek itu.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu berlari menaiki tangga.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan, Kalian bertiga?" Tanya nenek itu. "Alphonse…. Kau benar-benar…"

Zirah yang dipanggil Alphonse itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan kerumah kalian. Tunggu disini. Winry akan memberi kalian pertolongan pertama." Kata nenek itu sambil mengambil payung dan berlari keluar.

Nenek itu tiba di rumah dan segera masuk. Ia menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"A-Apa ini?" Tanyanya dan mendekati mahluk diatas lingkaran itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Niisan, Anna… Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua?" Tanya Alphonse, zirah itu.

"Baik. Aku dan Oniichan siap untuk dipasangkan automail." Jawab perempuan itu, tersenyum kearah zirah tersebut.

"Oniichan... Apa kau yakin?" Tanya perempuan itu. "Kau akan dipasangkan 2 automail sekaligus."

"Akan makan waktu sangat lama untuk pemulihan." Timpal perempuan berambut pirang tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menarik nafas dan berkata, "1 tahun. Aku akan menyelesaikan masa pemulihan tersebut selama 1 tahun. Kau juga kan, Anna?"

Perempuan berambut coklat itu mengangguk pasti.

"Al-oniichan, Aku dan Ed-oniichan akan mengembalikan tubuhmu. Janji." Kata Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Anna.

"Al. Maaf ya, kau harus menunggu sejenak." Kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Alphonse terdiam.

"Baiklah, niisan, Anna." Kata Al, mengangguk.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued….<p>

* * *

><p>Gimana? Jelek ya? Saya Minta maaf m(_ _)m<p>

Reviews please! And no Flames please.

Meshi-chan


End file.
